


Life With Terrans (Five Things Ronon Notices) (podfic)

by susan_voight



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susan_voight/pseuds/susan_voight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Download or stream a podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/9">Life With Terrans (Five Things Ronon Notices)</a> by Kass.</p><p>Author's summary: The mess hall in Atlantis freaked him out at first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life With Terrans (Five Things Ronon Notices) (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life With Terrans (Five Things Ronon Notices)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9) by [Kass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass). 



### Length

6 minutes, 11 seconds.

### Download

Direct download (right-click and save) [a 4 MB mp3 file](http://bit.ly/life-terrans-mf) from Mediafire.

### Stream

Listen to the full podfic:

### Backup Link

Download or stream from [a Google Drive folder](http://bit.ly/terrans-gd).

### Reader's notes

Because I like Ronon-POV stories, and as a little gift for Kass.

Feedback and constructive criticism: better than leisurely breakfasts.

(Also announced at: [my journal](http://susan-voight.dreamwidth.org/5647.html), [amplificathon @ DW](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/423061.html), [amplificathon @ LJ](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1247091.html), and [sgapodfic](http://sgapodfic.livejournal.com/183982.html).)


End file.
